


The Shadow's Plan

by dynamitedragon



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i wrote this for an English class assignment, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamitedragon/pseuds/dynamitedragon
Summary: I wrote this for an English class a few years ago





	The Shadow's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is more based on Ender's Shadow, but that isn't a category so :P

He watches in silence  
She takes note of him but ignores his existence  
He approaches with his plan, wary of violence  
She listens and agrees with a little resistance

His young and weak hands cannot grip the food she presents  
She patiently waits for him to eat it all  
He knows the dangers the bully represents  
She does not see how the bully will be her downfall

They lie in wait for the target to pass by  
The children of the crew all armed and ready  
They pounce on him and he agrees with a sigh  
She cannot keep her grip on the crew steady

Their lives have improved much thanks to him  
No one is starving now they are always fed  
But her chances of survival are very slim  
The little one watches in silence, knowing they are being misled

The bully kills her and takes her eyes from her face  
But he does not know the little one saw  
The little one escapes to outer space  
Far away from the bully's evil maw

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed :)


End file.
